descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Illyandra
''' Illyandra '''was the mother of Shery deWinter and Jonathan deWinter. Her original last name is unknown, but it became deWinter when the Hutts wed her to Jacob deWinter. When Lord Alathor revealed the bloodlines to Cameron Centurion, it was discovered that Illyandra was a scion to a bloodline of Sith lords through her mother, Dioneah. How she became as a slave is still unknown. Illyandra was murdered by her daughter, Shery deWinter, who stabbed her to death as she slept. Ancient History Born in the unknown regions to a line of powerful Sith Sorceresses, Illyandra early on understood that she did not wish to be part of the whole culture or existence that revolved around her. Through her years, she endured torture and beating by her mother, Dioneah, but had managed to keep willpower strong enough not to succumb to her mother and grandparents' wishes. Many times she tried to escape, only to be brought back by her mother, who had more than once specified that Illyandra would become a Sorceress by hook or by crook, since she had no intention of becoming pregnant again and that someone must resume the bloodline. At last came the day when Illyandra was tired of running away. She faced the inner circle of the group led by her mother and grandparents, and told them directly that she would be leaving for good. Her mother's rage was incapable of being contained by anyone present in the tent at the time, and once more, Illyandra had to flee, this time not for her freedom, but for her life. Nearly a year she continued to run and escape, constantly chased by her enraged mother, but at last she was captured. Illyandra, a mere teenager, was certain that her life was over, but instead her mother spoke words she did not understand, and the next thing Illyandra knew, she'd been sold to a Hutt. Her new owner quickly paired her up with anotehr human, a man by the name of Jacob deWinter, and Illyandra became pregnant within a few days. At first, she was terrified, trying to make sense of what was happening. Yet as time passed, she found her peace on the sandy dunes of Tatooine, and found love in the warm embrace of the husband forced upon her. In that situation, she felt free and safe for the first time in her life, and she refused to try to change that for anything. Her children, sadly, did not share the notion. Jacob's own dark history had been sufficient for him to try to keep them safe as well, yet it was no use. They lost one son to the Jedi, and a few more children due to various reasons, being left at least only with their small daughter. Perhaps it was her ignorance, perhaps it was parential denial, yet both parents missed the taint of the bloodlust in their child, and both found their deaths by her hands. Category:DeWinter Family Category:Human Category:Female Category:Deceased character Category:slave Category:NPC Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Family of Darkness